Electronic devices have become more and more popular among different age groups of consumers for the past decades and they will continue to be very popular for years to come. In the meantime, the evolution of their accessories is as well widely developed for the demands of the market. Electronic device or cell phone case of the prior art are basically designed to carry around the phones. There are cases with different designs and purposes. For example, there are cases designed for the look as well the functionality and protection. According the prior art of the case for the aesthetic aspect of it, it is either made with one or multiple layer(s) of material, either with or without decoration, all the layers are forming as one or multiple; however, the case fits only for one particular model. But, when there are newer devices, either an updated version or a brand new model, in order to protect the newest model or device, the manufacturers need to completely redesign the whole complete case for such device, which increases the cost of the production of such case. To the extent of the price and value—aesthetic and functionality, there is a need for such case with universal decorative pattern layer.
Thus, there is a need for an improved case for an electronic device such as cell phone or tablet that provides protection for the device with a fashionable look, with a universal decorative pattern layer.